


known you for some time but it feels brand new

by dhils



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, no biggie, nolan’s just a good canadian boy that stresses out over their 4 month age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhils/pseuds/dhils
Summary: “I’m eighteen, you know,” Nico snaps.





	known you for some time but it feels brand new

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what compelled me to write this but peep the great value porn
> 
> anyways, nolan’s anxiety in this comes from dating nico while nico’s still seventeen and he himself is eighteen. so if that’s a red flag for you, i wouldn’t recommend this. nothing sexual happens between them before they’re both of age, but there’s a fair warning anyways
> 
> title from seventeen by kevin abstract

Nolan turns eighteen _months_ before Nico does.

It’s not, like, it’s not weird. He doesn’t think it is, at least. They don’t see each other once over that entire stretch of time, so all they really do between each other is exchange good luck texts, complaining about how shitty it is being apart, and everytime Nico offers up face timing way after dark, Nolan’s conveniently busy. 

_Busy_ as in deciding to do his laundry at the middle of the night and sending Nico a string of sad face emojis. It’s probably sketchy, or technically blue balling, but he’s not sure if it would be a good idea to do any of that shit with Nico. Not now, not while he’s a fucking _minor_. 

He even keeps his flirty texts careful, trying not to send anything risky in public, where people can question him, ask him who he’s texting, and if Nolan tells them _Nico_ —Nico who’s still underage, Nico who he still wants to spend every second of his life with, he’s not going to get away with that scot-free. 

So, it’s what he does, staying careful. And Nico acts a little pissy over the phone sometimes, asking Nolan why he’s been so fucking disconnected lately, to which Nolan can’t actually bring himself to tell the truth. 

Nico knows how old Nolan is, but he doesn’t act like it matters, like there aren’t states where their relationship is _illegal_. Nolan never says that, worried about scaring Nico away, or coming off too strong, but he still thinks it every time they talk.

Nico’s sweet, Nico’s quiet, Nico’s seventeen years old and Nolan‘s fucking panicking.

()

 _you free?_ Nico sends him one night, and Nolan actually takes the time into consideration before sending something back. It’s late, too late for Nico to be asking for something innocent. 

_about to head to bed what’s up?_ he sends back, fingers wavering over his phone’s keyboard for all too long. But it’s not the hesitancy that he’s worried about. It’s having reject Nico over and over, to have the gall to keep away from him. It’s not right. And he knows that—knows it all too well, but it’s not something he can control.

His phone buzzes with _:( stay up with me i’m bored_ a few seconds later, and Nolan feels his heart clench.

 _i can’t babe i’m sorry. early practices aren’t on my side_ he answers, and then follows it up with _take care of yourself for me, okay? i’ll b thinking of you <3_

And that’s that. He puts his phone down on his bedside table, buries his face in his pillow, and tries not to let his brain wander to places it shouldn’t go.

()

It’s not until the Top Prospects game that they actually see each other face to face again. 

And it’s not until Nolan’s lounging around in his and Nico’s shared room that Nico gets in his lap and tells Nolan to kiss him. 

And Nolan does. Now that he’s eighteen, freshly fucking so, but it’s chaste, this small inkling in his gut telling him it’s too early, that this is _wrong_. So he pulls off and presses his forehead to Nico’s. “Someone’s gonna hear us,” he complains. “And suspect shit.”

“What?” Nico frowns at him, and Nolan tries not to react too embarrassingly when he drops his weight, pressing up against his semi. “We’ll be fine, please, I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Nolan puts his hands on Nico’s hips, but he doesn’t push him off, instead keeping him there, glued in place. And even if the pressure is enough to mess with his head, he’s not squirming his place anymore. “Nico...”

“I’m eighteen, you know,” he says, it comes out a little irked. “I’m not stupid, or vulnerable or whatever—I’m eighteen. We’re both eighteen.”

Nolan doesn’t meet his gaze, instead staring past his jaw at the rest of the room. “You _just_ turned eighteen.”

“That doesn’t matter,” he says stubbornly. “I just. Wanna be with you. Just let me blow you, _please_.” Nico looks at him with these big earnest eyes, and Nolan hates that sparkle of innocence glinting in the corner, but he has to swallow around the way his throat clicks anyways. They haven’t, like, done a lot of this. Not with the distance. And Nico offering this now—

“Fuck,” Nolan breathes, when Nico dips down to kiss at his neck. He presses chaste pecks across the skin there, little bites and licks, and Nolan’s just missed the warmth of his mouth so fucking much, missed having Nico this close, that he shuts his eyes and arches up into it when Nico rucks up his shirt to mouth at his torso.

Nolan’s already got his hand on the back of Nico’s neck when his hands find the waistband of his boxers. “Can I?” He asks, quietly, and Nolan nods his head before he can think anything of it, pulling in a slow breath while Nico tugs down his boxers. 

Nico doesn’t give him much time to prepare when it comes to it, instead swallowing Nolan down as best as he can right from the get go. Nolan’s head hits the headboard of his bed with a small sigh and his hips twitch up without meaning to. Nico makes a small noise but he doesn’t pull off. 

It’s _good_. Better than good. Nolan swears he thinks he might come every time his dick bumps the back of Nico’s throat, right before Nico goes back on the upstroke, stroking him leisurely. 

It’s a lot to take in, more then enough, and then Nolan decides to say, “Nico, baby, look at me,” his hand in his hair. Not tugging. Just there. And Nico’s gaze meets his, while he’s mouthing at the head of Nolan’s dick, and it sends a twist warmth into his stomach. 

“Fuck, you’re good, Nico—so pretty.” He can feel his dick twitch in his mouth, and everything flies out the window all over again.

Because it’s _Nico’s_ mouth. Nico’s the one working him, the one getting him there, and it sends his brain going off in spirals. Like when he feels the warmth of a thumb pressing at the underside of his dick, rubbing at it before his tongue takes over, and Nolan can _see_ his dick pressed up to Nico’s hollowed out cheeks.

He reaches his hand out and grazes it over the skin there, letting it linger when Nico bobs his head again. 

When he presses it back into the sheets, Nico settles his free hand over it, wrapping it around Nolan’s fingers. Nolan can’t help the way his breath comes out a little stuttered at that, tapering off into a groan when Nico sucks especially hard. 

“Fuck, I’m—“ He uses the hand he has on Nico’s head to try and pull him off, because he knows it’s rude to come in someone’s mouth without asking. And if it’s not welcome, he’s not going to, but Nico makes a noise of protest and keeps moving, _faster_.

And like that, Nolan’s coming down his throat, keeping his eyes zeroed in on the way Nico’s throat works to take it all in, pulling back after tonguing at the slit of his dick. The world drifts away.

“Good?” He asks, a small smile on his face, and Nolan helps him move right back up into his lap, flipping him over to press him back down into the sheets. 

“Fuck yeah it was good.” He lays a quick kiss over his lips, and feels his heart flutter at the way Nico chases after it. “‘m gonna blow you, is that okay?” He asks, sucking his hipbone into to his mouth when he lowers himself down Nico’s body. And he’s already hard, clearly, so the nod he gets in return isn’t too much of a surprise. 

It doesn’t take Nico very long to get off, he’s already groaning when Nolan gets a hand on him, and then wrapping his lips around his dick, taking him in, it’s no surprise that’s what gets Nico’s panting. 

Nolan’s not counting the moments it takes before he feels come splashing over his lips, partly in his mouth, but he’s so dizzy once he pulls off that he just licks it back in. Nico groans at that.

“C’mere,” he urges, and Nolan’s on top of him like that. Nico welcomes it when he kisses him, which is nice. A lot of people are weird about it.

“You get worried over the stupidest shit,” Nico tells him, circling his arms around Nolan’s neck. He looks pleasantly content, a lazy smile hanging off his lips. “Think you’ll be able to keep from freaking out about this?”

“Shut up.” Nolan sighs and kisses his cheek. “You win.”


End file.
